


One single thread of gold...

by washtheseghostsclean



Series: The Power Couple AU [6]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff and Humor, I want Maggie to plan my own imaginary wedding, Idiots in Love, M/M, Max made a new friend, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/washtheseghostsclean/pseuds/washtheseghostsclean
Summary: ...Tied me to you…Daniel chooses that moment to turn around and when their gazes meet Max is thrown back to the very first time they were introduced. To the day where Max was a lost seventeen-year-old and Daniel that annoying teammate everyone loved.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Series: The Power Couple AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933156
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	One single thread of gold...

**Author's Note:**

> The wedding we all, and by all I mean myself, were waiting for! I know the Mercedes social media handler is a guy but I really wanted a woman for this. lol So here by I give you Maggie! I love her.

_A string that pulled me_

_Out of all the wrong arms, right into that dive bar_

_Something wrapped all of my past mistakes in barbed wire_

_Chains around my demons_

_Wool to brave the seasons_

_One single thread of gold_

_Tied me to you_

_Invisible String ~ Taylor Swift_

* * *

It turns out that by the time they set a day the head of the Mercedes social team has everything organized and color-coordinated in a black binder. It was a collective job she said when she turned it in as if it was an assignment. 

_‘You don’t have to use it.’_ Maggie, the one responsible for all of it, had said. ‘ _But do remember us if you do._ ’ Max had laughed and assured her he would. He had no plans to use the information. But after a failed attempt to put this together with his sister and another where Daniel’s idea of good food was pizza Max gave up. 

He picked up the binder and flicked over it quickly. There was a section for everything; decoration for the ceremony, the afterparty, appropriate flowers, famous people that would be able to officiate, family and friends that would be too happy to officiate, seating arrangement so everyone would be happy. So Max picked up his phone and texted Maggie. She had tucked her card on the first page just in case he needed something. He wouldn’t say he begged her to help but it was close.

Through the months that followed, he became best friends with Maggie.

* * *

The invitations were sent out in February so everyone could save the date. They settled for the 15th of March right before the season begun. What better way to start their year than getting married. They had thought Australia would be a good place at first but then settled for a quiet ceremony in Amsterdam. Lando would be Max’s best man and of course, Michael would be Daniel’s. Charles wanted to be the ring bearer but gave up on the idea the moment Max turned his cold gaze on him. Taylor Swift did agree to perform in the reception after all. 

So that brought them weeks later to a lovely mansion outside the city. It’s the first few days of spring. The flowerbeds have just started blooming, dull grey turning into a vibrant green. Max has to agree that Maggie has outdone herself as he looks at the people buzzing in the garden below. He and Daniel are on separate sides of the house so they can avoid meeting. Not that they have not tried sneaking around but every time Max reaches the door his mom or Victoria are on the other side. It’s alright, though. No one needs to know that he did manage to sneak out last night and have one last shag with Daniel as free people. 

“Ready?” Maggie is standing at the door. Her dark hair pulled in an elegant chignon. Her pale blue bridesmaid dress complimenting her figure. It went without saying that since she helped him put this together she would also be one of the bridesmaids. ‘ _I’m never getting married so I might as well live vicariously through you._ ’ She had joked one day as they poured over decoration ideas and venue suggestions.

Max took a look at himself in the mirror. He hates to admit it but going for the classic Armani suits was a good call. He’ll have to thank Charles eventually as his connections helped a lot, no matter how much Max hates it. He looks good. He’s sure Daniel looks ten times better. His future husband, which still sounds kinda funny, always does not matter what he’s wearing. Max is still trying to believe that they’ve come to this point after ten long years. After almost losing each other because they were afraid of what people would think. Because _he_ was terrified of how their relationship would appear to everyone. Max almost did not have this. He almost did not have a happy life ahead of him with a family that loves him for who he is. 

“Since the day I met him.” He smiles at Maggie and she rolls her eyes. 

“You guys are so sweet together.” She snorts. “He said the same thing, you know.” She opens the door and Max follows her down the stairs where his mom is waiting. Of course, he did, if anything Daniel is unbelievably sappy.

“Daniel is a hopeless romantic.” He shrugs as his mom takes his arm. They have opted for a small wedding, only their closest friends. Victoria is waiting for them at the entrance of the ballroom the ceremony will take place. His nephew holding the rings by her side, bouncing on his feet. His family is smiling back at him with so much love that Max feels like his heart is about to burst. He almost did not have this, he thinks. Almost, being the keyword. The first notes to Invisible String by Taylor Swift start and the doors fly open. 

Max zeros on Daniel’s back straight away, his black suit matching Max’s. He can feel his heart doing a backflip. Daniel chooses that moment to turn around and when their gazes meet Max is thrown back to the very first time they were introduced. To the day where Max was a lost seventeen-year-old and Daniel that annoying teammate everyone loved. Even the other teams! He saw Baku flash before him. He saw their first time. The one they almost run away from each other. The time he felt like he was drowning because they had not seen each other in months. He saw the time he worked up the courage and talked to Daniel. He saw ups and downs and dinners with friends and fans screaming at them that they are loved. He saw Christmas past, kiss after kiss on podiums. All of them tied with a single thread of gold, bringing them together. 

Lando is first, followed by Maggie and then Michael’s wife and then Charlotte. Max still does not like Charles but he does love Charlotte and her dry humor. He can see Christian beaming at him from the front row, Geri beside him wearing a ridiculously huge fascinator. Lewis, Sebastian, Kimi, Alex, Pierre, George, they are all here, scattered around the room. If Max had any doubts about this, they are now gone, as he looks at their friends and family. They have been happy for the past ten years. Today is only the start of many more.

“Hi.” He smiles biting his lip when he finds himself in front of Daniel. 

“Hi.” Daniel’s smile is mirroring his own. 

“Dearly beloved…” The rest is white noise as the person that will officiate the ceremony goes through the usual things. Max only has eyes for Daniel, though. He does not want to miss a single moment of this. “The vows?” Lando nudges him at the officiant’s words. There’s a bet going on in regards to who will cry first. Max has warned Daniel to not blow it. There’s 5k on the table, not that Max needs them, but he does want to win the bet. 

“Maxy,” Daniel starts. “There was a point in life that I thought we’d never be more than fuck buddies,” There are laughs from their guests and a loud ‘ _Daniel_!’ from Grace, and Max cannot help but chuckle too. “But I have never been happier to be proven wrong. You are moody when you’re hungry, you hate stupid questions from the press, but you also love your friends more than anything in this world. I think this is the thing that makes me fall in love with you more every day. I cannot imagine a morning that I will not wake up beside you or a night I will not have to drag you to bed because you’ve been playing online for eight hours straight.” Max watches as Daniel places the slim silver wedding band on his finger. Max can see Daniel’s eyes get glassy, he can feel his burning too, but he refuses to let their friends win. 

“Daniel,” It’s his turn. “Your singing is terrible, and you have a tendency of becoming inappropriate in the worst times possible,” Max can see several people nod, Daniel along with them. “But I would never be able to go another day without hearing you murder high notes in the shower or embarrass Lando that much he bursts into tears during press interviews.” Everyone still remembers the ‘did you get your pubes yet’ question on Silverstone in 2019. “I love the way your eyes wrinkle when you laugh and the fact that no matter what, I can always count on you. You were my best friend way before we became lovers, and I can only hope it will stay that way.” Max slips the second ring on Daniel’s finger. 

“I now pronounce you husbands.” The officiant says with a hint of an accent, and then Daniel is pulling Max in his arms. There’s a cacophony of voices behind them, cheering and catcalling but Max can only focus on Daniel’s soft lips.

* * *

It’s well after midnight and the party is still going strong. Max has removed his bowtie and is lounging on a chair, Daniel beside him. There’s food, unlimited alcohol, and Max he might be a bit tipsy. He takes a look around the room, checking that everyone is having fun. He can see some of the drivers on one side, their families on another and he sighs happily. Daniel’s hand is on Max’s thigh as he talks with some of his extended family. It's traveling higher and higher with every breath Max takes and they might have a problem soon. Australians are always so loud when you give them alcohol. Max loves it. Joe, one of Daniel’s cousins says something at the very moment and a brilliant idea comes to Max’s mind. 

“Hey babe,” He leans in, his lips brushing against Daniel’s ear lightly. Max enjoys the small shiver that goes down Daniel’s back. “Joe is single, right?” Daniel turns to face him, cheeks a light red. 

“Maxy,” He pulls Max’s chair closer to him. “Just a few hours married and you want to find someone else already?” His voice has a low teasing tone. It fans Max’s desire to get Daniel out of whatever clothes he has left on. Which are only his dress pants and white shirt, that has been unbuttoned to the middle of his chest. 

“Maybe.” Max jokes and Daniel pulls him in for a deep kiss that can only lead to trouble. “Is he?” He asks again as they pull apart, panting. 

“He is,” Daniel confirms and Max’s eyes light up. “Ah, I know that look.” 

“Hey, Maggie!” Max calls and the woman in question materializes beside him. 

“Yes, my liege.” She jokes glass of wine in hand. 

“Have you met Daniel’s cousin, Joe?” He says and points to Daniel’s also very handsome cousin. “He’s a programmer, which is kind of boring but he’s thinking of moving to Europe. Why don’t you convince him?” Joe’s eyes light up at the prospect. Maggie clears her throat and turns slightly to the side so the others cannot see her. 

“Just to clear this up,” She mumbles. “You’re setting me up with your husband’s hot cousin that has an Aussie accent?” Max snorts. 

“Actually, yes.” Max mumbles back.”I told you, Verstappens always pay their debts.” They are silent for a moment and then burst into laughter. “Have fun!”

“Joe,” Maggie turns around to face them fully again. “Let me make you a list with reasons on why you should move to Europe!” 

“You’re evil.” Daniel laughs from beside him. 

“Do you wanna know what I have planned for you?” Max raises an eyebrow. 

“Yes, please.” Daniel whimpers and Max pulls him in for another kiss. “Well done, Baku.” He smirks when they pull back and they laugh at the inside joke. 

“Do you think they will notice if we sneak off?”

“I mean it’s our wedding reception.” Daniel shrugs. 

“Follow me.” Max laughs and is already pulling Daniel behind him. 


End file.
